1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to spa tub and pool fixtures. More particularly, this invention relates to spa tub and pool fixtures especially of a hydrotherapy jet system type which are easily and quickly installable.
2. State of the Art
Spa tubs are generally relatively deep vacuum formed tubs having a smooth acrylic interior surface and a relatively rougher fiberglass back. The tubs are provided with a number of fixtures including water jet assemblies. The appeal of a spa tub is primarily due to the hydrotherapy provided by the number of pressurized water jets recessed into the tub wall which provide a massaging action.
In particular, each hydrotherapy jet assembly is connected to a pressurized water supply and an air supply. The pressurized water flows through a hydrotherapy jet assembly having a venturi (or an expanded nozzle). As the water flows through the venturi, the water at the center of the venturi moves more rapidly than the water along the sides of the venturi. As a result, a low pressure area is created at the center of the venturi. Air is drawn from an inlet into the low pressure area and mixes with the water. The mixture of pressurized water and air thereby provide an aerated therapeutic jet of water.
Well-known hydrotherapy jet assembly fixtures (i.e., those available from Jacuzzi Bros.) generally include four components: a wall fitting, a gasket, a jet valve body, and caulk. A first step in installing a jet assembly is drilling a hole in the tub wall from the inside of the tub through to the back of the tub at the desired location of the fixture. Next the back of the tub surround the drill site must be ground smooth, flat, and parallel to the interior of the tub. This grinding is done by eye and introduces a margin for potential error into the installation. The gasket is placed onto the wall fitting, and the wall fitting is inserted through the drill hole from the interior of the tub, such that the gasket is between the wall fitting and the interior surface of the tub. The jet valve body is then attached to the portion of the wall fitting exiting the back of the tub. However, the tubs are relatively deep. Therefore, two persons are required to install the fixture in the tub. One person holds the wall fitting stationary from the interior of the tub, while the other person threads the jet valve body onto the wall fitting from the back of the tub such that the wall fitting and the jet valve body sandwich the tub wall. A bead of caulk seals the jet valve body to the back of the tub wall. The jet assembly is then connected to a water conduit and an air conduit.
This method of installation using the available hydrotherapy jet fixtures is cumbersome and inefficient primarily because it requires two persons to install.
Similar problems are faced when installing other fixtures into the wall of a spa tub or a pool, as they are often installed in a manner similar to the hydrotherapy jet fixture. The prior art requires a substantial amount of skill to properly install the fixtures.